Another Prodigy with No Thank You?
is the second episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Brave and the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat, as well as the introduction of Kamen Rider Genm to the series following his appearances in Kamen Rider Ghost and Genm Action Gamer Level 1. This episode broadcast was accompanied by web broadcast of the second installment of Kamen Rider Information Program: Poppy Pipopapo's Room. Synopsis Becoming Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Emu now must serve as both a pediatrician and a member of CR. A gifted surgeon named Hiiro Kagami comes back from the United States and is not only the son of the director, he’s also Kamen Rider Brave. This results in a clash of ethics when it comes to dealing with patients. Plot At the Ministry of Health, Deputy Director-General Hinata thanks Kuroto Dan for providing the Gamer Drivers. In CR, Director Kagami accepts Emu as a new member of the department, explaining that Asuna/Poppy is a Ministry-assigned helper to the Kamen Riders; Emu is given a special stethoscope to detect the Bugster infection in patients. Hiiro Kagami arrives, dismissing Emu's presence as unnecessary now that he's here; he is an expert surgeon, and the Director's son. Atop a rooftop, Graphite sprays a mist of the Bugster virus across the city, Parado deciding to "go say hi". The next day, Emu's stethoscope alerts him of a Bugster-infected patient: Rensuke Natori. He and Asuna arrive on scene, but Hiiro shows up and takes over, transforming into Kamen Rider Brave Quest Gamer Level 1 with the Taddle Quest Gashat and forcing the Bugster infection in Rensuke to manifest itself as a bacteriophage Bugster Union. Brave fights it, but when Emu tries to enter the battle as Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, Asuna reverts him to Level 1, explaining that only Level 1 can be used to separate the infection from the patient. The Bugster Union summons an energy projection brick wall and fires a barrage of arrows, and as Brave mocks Emu for not knowing how to fight as a Rider, Emu realizes that Hiiro doesn't know how to game, ignoring the chests with power-ups his Gashat had summoned. Brave defeats the Bugster Union, freeing Rensuke as the Aranbura Bugster forms with a group of Bugster Viruses in brown monk cloaks. Brave is about to Level Up, but a black version of Ex-Aid steps onto the scene, changing from Action Gamer Level 1 to Action Gamer Level 2 and attacking the Riders with the Gashacon Bugvisor, slicing Brave's sword in half and allowing Aranbura to escape. Kiriya Kujo watches from the sidelines. Back at CR, Asuna explains that to fully cure a patient, not only must the Bugster be separated from them, but it must also be defeated once separate, or else the patient will fade away; she also admits she doesn't know about the black Ex-Aid. Hiiro begins eating cake to replenish his energy, explaining that he holds no concern for the patients he treats, as his only mission is to cure them, not make them happy; Emu detests this mindset and storms out. Talking with Rensuke, Emu hears that he was going to marry his girlfriend Asami Goda, but she'd called it off just before the infection arose; Emu promptly links the onset of the Bugster infection symptoms to his stress level weakening his immune system. Following Asami to a church, Emu learns that she only called off their marriage because she thought he deserved better than her. Suddenly, the Aranbura Bugster arrives and captures Asami, intending to kill her to further elevate Rensuke's stress and make him fully complete. Emu transforms, but Aranbura says he'll kill Asami if he goes to Level 2. Aranbura uses his magic portals to attack Ex-Aid until Hiiro arrives and promptly transforms into Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, his Taddle Quest Gashat summoning a rusty sword stuck in a stone pillar in the front of the church. Aranbura moves to kill Asami with another spell attack, and both Riders jump into action: Ex-Aid grabs a Speeding-Up Energy Item from a Taddle Quest treasure chest and speeds up to Asami, knocking back the Bugster Viruses, but stops as Aranbura freezes. Brave had taken the opportunity to race up to the front of the church and pull the sword from the pillar, slashing the Bugster from behind; the sword then morphs into the Gashacon Sword. The fight goes outside, Ex-Aid Leveling Up to fight the Bugster Viruses as Brave faces Aranbura with his Sword in Fire Mode until the Bugster heals himself with a spell; Brave switches his weapon to Ice Mode and freezes Aranbura and stops his spellcasting. Ex-Aid hit Aranbura with a Hammer Mode Mighty Critical Finish, but Brave gets the final strike with a Fire Mode Taddle Critical Finish, getting the Taddle Quest Game Clear. Rensuke and Asami's wedding is back on, but Hiiro could care less. Emu tells Director Kagami he's staying on with CR, not wanting patients to be left to Hiiro's cold attitude. Still, Hiiro insists he be the one to cut the apple pie Rensuke had sent them. At Genm Corp., Taiga Hanaya makes a large cash purchase of a Gamer Driver and a Rider Gashat. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 1, Kamen Rider Genm Level 1: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 2: *Graphite Bugster: *Aranbura Bugster: *Bugster Virus: Various Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X **Brave ***Taddle Quest **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Speeding-Up Errors *After Brave inserts the Taddle Quest Gashat into the Gashacon Sword, the Gashat is not seen in the "Taddle Critical Finish" scene. *The Taddle Quest Gashat mysteriously returns to Brave's Gamer Driver in the "Game Clear" scene, even thought it wasn't there in the scene right before that. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 33, s Master Sword or s Mana Sword. All of the games that use this trope are a reference to Arthurian myth. **Kamen Rider Brave's transformation to Quest Gamer Level 2 involves him entering through a castle door. This is a reference to dungeon quests often found in RPGs, as players often walk through doors or cavern holes to reach the next room or stage. *The rusty Gashacon Sword is remodeled from Kamen Rider Kuuga's Titan Sword. *Brave's original sword breaking is a callback to Ryuki, as when Shinji used his Sword Vent in Blank form, his sword broke after limited use. Another allusion to this is the evolution to a higher form rectifies the problem by giving both Riders new sword weapons. *Parado's comment to Graphite that fate is like a puzzle game foreshadows his favored Puzzle Gamer. DDC71E0C-1624-485A-8F85-57B97F2A9198.jpeg 62F2B5D8-DC5B-45B7-B0BD-6E31519D1DAA.jpeg *The events of this episode are visited in the fourth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O; having travelled back in the Time Mazine, Geiz witnesses Ex-Aid and Brave defeat the Aranbura Bugster. At this time, Ora, a Time Jacker transforms a civilian into Another Ex-Aid, causing Emu and Hiiro's history's as Riders to be erased. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: I'm a Kamen Rider!, Another Prodigy with No Thank You?, BANG, That Jerk is Coming! and An Operation Called Dash!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 1.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 1, DVD 91zGeAfZ8UL SL1474 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 天才二人は no thank you？ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 天才二人は no thank you？ References ru:Два гения? Нет уж, спасибо! Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Form Episode